


The One Where Sehun and Chanyeol are Best Friend Goals

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Smut, yixing is very observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: “We’ve never actually dated” Sehun shrugs “we’ve had our fair share of one night stands though”“Chanyeol more than others but who am I to judge” Jongdae says, smirking at Chanyeol“I have needs man” Chanyeol shrugs “you should know all about that”





	The One Where Sehun and Chanyeol are Best Friend Goals

Sehun and Chanyeol are sitting near the back of the little tea spot they all frequented. Chanyeol is playing on his phone and Sehun is reading.

“Hey!” Baekhyun smiles cheerfully, pulling out a chair to join them “this is my friend Yixing I was telling you about”

They both look up at the same time. They always seem to be in sync but they suppose that’s what happens when you’ve spent so much time with someone 

“Yixing this is Chanyeol and my younger brother, Sehun” Baekhyun says 

“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you” Yixing says 

“I’ve heard a lot about you guys” he adds 

“Only good things I hope” Sehun teases 

Yixing laughs 

“Wait for us!” Jongdae says as he and Minseok walk into the cafe

They spend the next hour talking. Sehun and Chanyeol were the only two who hadn’t met Yixing yet. Sehun was away for a while and Chanyeol spent most of the time in his home studio, working. 

“Wait so you guys have been friends for how long?” Yixing asks

“20 years” Sehun says 

“They met when Sehun was 5” Minseok adds

“That’s amazing” Yixing says 

“If you think he has big ears, should’ve seen him back then” Sehun laughs 

“That’s rude” Chanyeol scoffs and playfully nudges him but grabs him quickly before he falls, pulling him closer in the process. Yixing notices it but doesn’t say anything. He knows Jongdae sees it too because he’s smirking at him. 

“So you’ve been with each other through everything?” Yixing asks, earning a wink from Baekhyun 

“Pretty much” Chanyeol says 

“Including relationships” Minseok adds 

“I wouldn’t consider what they do  relationships ” Baekhyun says, amused 

“I’m lost” Yixing says 

“We’ve never actually dated” Sehun shrugs “we’ve had our fair share of one night stands though”

“Chanyeol more than others but who am I to judge” Jongdae says, smirking at Chanyeol 

“I have needs man” Chanyeol shrugs “you should know all about that”

“Hey!” Jongdae frowns “I’m loyal to Minseok”

“You damn right” Minseok scoffs 

Sehun shrugs uncomfortably and Chanyeol frowns 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks 

“Yeah” Sehun nods “it’s just cold”

Chanyeol shrugs out his hoodie and helps Sehun put it on. Yixing watches the two, feeling fuzzy on the inside. 

Did they know how domestic they looked or was it just him? It made him uncomfortable but not in a bad way. He was just confused. He had a best friend too, back in China and not even they were this close and they practically grew up together. 

“Don’t ask” Baekhyun whispers, giggling 

“So it’s not just me” He whispers back 

Baekhyun smiles fondly at the two best friends 

“They’ve always been like this” Baekhyun sighs “I try not to comment on it because they’re both really good at avoiding it”

“Their chemistry is so obvious” Yixing laughs “it’s like I’m watching a movie”

Baekhyun has to cover his face from laughing 

“I see the lovebirds are once again in their own world” Jongin, their other best friend says as he walks up to their table “why am I not surprised?”

“They don’t even hear you” Jongdae laughs 

Sehun phone rings and he groans 

“What is it?” Jongin asks 

“It’s that dude from last weekend” Sehun sighs “he just won’t take no for an answer but of course, Kyungsoo and Baek thought it would be funny to give him my number”

“Want me to deal with it?” Chanyeol asks 

None of them miss the way Sehun blushes 

“N-no” Sehun clears his throat “he’s just a stupid frat boy”

“I’m a stupid frat boy” Chanyeol raises his brow causing Sehun to laugh

“You’re not stupid hyung” Sehun giggles “you’re the only acceptable frat boy”

Jongin clears his throat 

“And Jongin” He adds quickly 

“Hey I’m a frat boy too” Jongdae sighs “and so is Junmyeon”

“Junmyeon is actually sweet” Jongin says “he’s not your typical frat boy”

“Which is what exactly?” Minseok asks, amused 

“Well .... me” Jongin shrugs causing them to laugh 

Sehun’s phone rings again but he turns it off and leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, stealing a fry out his plate 

“You should know he doesn’t share food either” Minseok whispers “Unless you’re Sehun”

“To be fair, I don’t share food either” Yixing shrugs 

“Should’ve told me that before asking Jongin on a date” Baekhyun laughs “he loves food” 

Jongin rolls his eyes 

“I need more coffee” Jongin sighs and walks away 

“I’ll come too” Yixing offers and follows Jongin to the front counter 

“He’s really nice” Sehun says, smiling “I think he’ll be a great addition”

“I agree” Chanyeol says 

“You’re only saying that because he wasn’t making eyes at Chanyeol like every other person does” Baekhyun teases and Sehun rolls his eyes 

“Chanyeol is MY frat boy” Sehun says “he’ll be just fine with Jongin as long as Jongin doesn’t do anything weird”

“He likes weird” Minseok laughs “they’ll balance each other out” 

“Yeol are you still going on the date?” Jongdae asks 

“Yeah but it’s not until 7 anyway” Chanyeol shrugs, already missing the warmth of Sehun when the younger male shifts to get his tea 

“What’s his name?” Minseok asks

“Her name is Lina” Sehun says, amused “She’s the one from Kyungsoo’s art class”

“Art class?” Minseok frowns 

“Junmyeon suggested an art class to help him deal with his anger issues” Sehun laughs “he’s been going every Wednesday and we met her when I had to fetch Kyungsoo last week” 

“This is news to me” Minseok laughs 

“What’s she like?” Jongdae asks 

“She’s cute” Chanyeol says 

“Think she could be the one?” Baekhyun smirks 

Sehun tenses but plays it off but handing Minseok more sugar for his coffee

“Not a chance” Chanyeol says “but she seems nice”

“One date couldn’t hurt” He adds and Sehun rolls his eyes 

“What about you Hun?” Baekhyun tilts his head, smirking at his brother “what do you think?”

“I have no interest in the opposite sex hyung” Sehun says dryly “plus she’s too short”

Minseok and Jongdae laugh 

Chanyeol chuckles and shakes his head 

“What?” Sehun sighs “I like tall people” 

“I’m offended by that” Minseok frowns 

“Not what I meant” Sehun laughs “I just mean, I’m attracted to tall people” 

“That’s why you’re single” Baekhyun sighs “you always hook up with short people and then break their hearts”

“To be fair, I tell them from the beginning that I’m not interested in a long term relationship” Sehun shrugs “not my fault if they catch feelings”

“You’re an ass” Jongdae sighs “at least you have a nice one” 

“He really does have a nice ass” Minseok frowns 

“Can’t argue with that” Chanyeol says as he leans back to check Sehun out

“Stop” Sehun groans and punches his shoulder 

“Their sexual tension is fucking intense” Yixing says “I cannot be the only person that sees that”

“We all do” Jongin laughs “they’re both just idiots” 

Don’t get him wrong. Yixing was well aware that two people could be best friends for years without a romantic connection. That was him and his friend but the way Sehun and Chanyeol looked at each other alone could cause the people around them to blush. The attraction was obvious maybe they even knew it but played it off as playful banter. It was so obvious that they were into each other. 

xxxx

“Why did I agree to this shit?” Kyungsoo whines “I could be sleeping right now”

“Chanyeol said this place is cool and he doesn’t wanna have to entertain his date alone” Junmyeon says “be nice”

“I’ll try” Kyungsoo says dryly 

“I’m with you” Sehun says “I didn’t agree to this”

“But you came anyway” Baekhyun laughs 

“Yes” Sehun sighs “because Chanyeol asked me to”

“And you can’t say no to him?” Yixing teases

Sehun blushes but clenches his jaw 

“I can” Sehun scoffs “but I had nothing else to do”

“You could’ve told your frat boy friend to join” Kyungsoo laughs 

“I hate you” Sehun groans 

“Hi guys!” 

They turn around to see Chanyeol walking over with his date Lina. She didn’t even look like someone Chanyeol would be into but Yixing kept his thoughts to himself even when he heard Minseok and Junmyeon whisper the same thing to each other. Sehun had a scowl on his face but Kyungsoo said that was how he looked all the time. 

“This is Lina” Chanyeol smiles but he’s eyes seem to wonder to Sehun 

Lina spends the next 5 minutes introducing herself and immediately attaching herself to Chanyeol. 

“I’m not drunk enough for this” Sehun says dryly

“I feel you” Jongin sighs “she’s really loud”

“I thought you said she was nice” Minseok pulls him aside 

“No, I said I had no interest in the opposite sex” Sehun rolls his eyes “Chanyeol said she was nice” 

“She’s not even his type” Minseok makes a face “I don’t think I should let Kyungsoo or Jongdae drink because they have no filter” 

“Kyunsoo isn’t drinking because he’s driving” Sehun laughs “as for you boyfriend—”

They glance over at Jongdae who seems to be glaring at a very amused Chanyeol 

“Yeah he shouldn’t drink” Sehun laughs 

“Hun do you wanna get more drinks?” Minseok says, loud enough for the others to hear them 

“Babe if you’re drinking, I’ll stay sober” Jongdae smiles “get me a soda or something”

“That was easier than I expected” Minseok laughs 

xxxx

“Lina seems nice” Yixing says “and she-“

He twists his mouth and squints his eyes

Chanyeol raises his brow

“Yeah I got nothing” He sighs and Chanyeol laughs 

“Where’s Sehun?” Chanyeol asks

“He went to get drinks with Minseok” Yixing says, smirking “missing him already?”

Chanyeol laughs 

“Always” Chanyeol winks 

“Babe come dance with me” Lina whines and pulls him towards the dance floor leaving her really annoying friends to bother Kyungsoo and Jongdae 

“Are you blushing because he winked at you?” Jongin laughs 

“What? No” Yixing scoffs “I’m blushing because he’s not”

They both laugh 

“Now I know how Sehun feels” Baekhyun sighs dramatically causing them to laugh harder 

“Wanna dance?” Jongin asks 

“I thought you’d never ask” He takes Jongin’s hand and lets him lead them to the dance floor 

“Please help me” Junmyeon mouths as he sees Sehun and Minseok approaching them 

He immediately moves to sit with them instead, leaving his boyfriend and Jongdae to deal with the two blondes.

“When did they get here?” Minseok asks, not looking impressed at the way blonde number 2 is pressed up against Jongdae 

“2 minutes after you two left me” Junmyeon pouts “why didn’t you ask me to help you?”

“You seemed to have your hands full” Sehun chuckles 

“Bottoms up!” Minseok says excitedly and downs the first shot 

“I’m going to need way more drinks in my system if we’re dealing with those 3 all night” Baekhyun groans “my date arrived so I’ll see you later”

“Have fun!” Sehun says, frowning 

He winks and walks over to the bar

Minseok walks over to give Jongdae and Kyungsoo their drinks 

“Why didn’t you bring a date?” Junmyeon asks

Sehun shrugs as he downs the first shot 

“I actually just wanted it to be us aside from Lina and the blondes, apparently” Sehun says, tilting his head to get a view of them “they seem nice”

“Sarcasm has always been your coping mechanism” Junmyeon says, slightly amused “you okay?”

“I am” Sehun nods 

Junmyeon doesn’t believe him but doesn’t push any further. If Sehun had something to say, he’d eventually say it. 

“I’m back” Minseok squeezes to sit in the middle “they’re as dumb as they look”

Sehun laughs and Junmyeon sighs 

“Tell me about it” Junmyeon says dryly 

xxxx

“Where’s Sehun?” Lina asks 

Chanyeol was over this a long time ago but he didn’t want to offend her so he continued dancing, stealing glances at Sehun and the others every now and then 

“He was getting drinks” Chanyeol says “why?”

“My friend Eva thinks he’s hot” Lina laughs 

Her laugh she’s really obnoxious. Chanyeol wanted the ground to swallow him whole 

“Think she stands a chance?” Lina asks 

“One of the blondes?” He asks and she nods enthusiastically 

He smirks 

“Who knows? Maybe tonight’s her lucky night” he says, amused. 

If she tried to shoot her shot, Sehun would shut her down immediately and maybe they’d leave. 

“Let’s go back” She claps and hurries over 

Chanyeol follows her but he doesn’t miss the knowing looks he gets from Jongin and Yixing. 

He sighs 

“I think I need a drink” Jongin says, patting Chanyeol’s back 

“Miss us?” Lina asks, excitedly 

“Barely” Sehun whispers causing Minseok and Junmyeon to laugh 

“Of course we did” Junmyeon says, trying but failing to smile properly. 

“Oooh I need more shots” Lina says “Eva, come with me”

Chanyeol walks over and sits next to Sehun. 

“I’m going to check on Kyungsoo” Junmyeon smiles and spins in his chair and walks over to the table where Jongdae and Kyungsoo are at with blonde number 2, he didn’t care to remember her name 

“I’ll get Jongdae to move around a bit” Minseok laughs, taking pity on him “and we’ll check on Baek”

xxxx 

“You look really hot” Chanyeol leans in to whisper in his ear 

He laughs and rolls his eyes 

“You don’t look so bad yourself” Sehun says, smirking 

“And you smell amazing” Chanyeol sighs “what’s this? peaches?”

“Hm” Sehun hums “the one you got me” 

Chanyeol chuckles 

They’re so close that he can feel the warmth radiating off Sehun’s body

“You have an admirer” Chanyeol says, looking at Sehun’s lips 

“Oh?” Sehun raises a brow “is that right?”

Chanyeol nods, biting his lip and Sehun’s breath hitches 

“Eva over at the bar with Lina thinks you’re hot” he continues “must be the way your ass looks in those jeans”

“Or the way your eyes look with the eye pencil” He tilts his head, finally making eye contact with Sehun “I like this top on you”

“You like when I wear loose things” Sehun chuckles, tilting his head to mimic Chanyeol “you think she likes the way I look in these jeans?”

Chanyeol nods again, much slower than before 

Sehun leans in, their noses almost touching 

“Wonder how she’ll feel if I get up and go dance” Sehun pouts “think she’ll watch me?”

“Definitely” Chanyeol says, his voice deep and low. They way Sehun liked it 

Sehun licks his lips and gets up when he sees Lina and Eva making their way back 

“I’m going to dance” Sehun announces and walks over to the dance floor 

Chanyeol shifts a little, trying to ignore his “growing” problem 

“Oh my fuck” Yixing whisper yells “I know you saw that shit!”

“I did” Jongin nods 

Baekhyun laughs 

“That would’ve been hot if Sehun wasn’t my younger brother” Baekhyun says “Chanyeol is hot as fuck”

“Sehun is hot as fuck” Jongin says 

xxxx

Sehun lets the music flow through his body and he sways to the beat. He isn’t drunk yet or tipsy but he’s had enough to make him feel loose. He loved dancing and he knew Chanyeol was watching him. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine as he continued to dance. 

He locked eyes with Chanyeol and bit his lip. He could tell Chanyeol was also enjoying their little game. He licked his lip seductively and turned around making his way further into the crowd, towards the bathrooms. 

Chanyeol got up after a while and excused himself. 

“Bathroom break” He announced 

He walked through the crowd, avoiding touchy hands and a few guys and girls trying to hit on him before making it to the bathroom. When he entered, Sehun was standing in front of the mirror, checking himself out. Their eyes locked and then he moved to lock the door before walking over to Sehun.

“You seem to be having fun” Chanyeol says, not breaking eye contact as he slows wraps his arms around Sehun, spinning him around “do you have any fucking idea how sexy you are?”

Sehun pouts and tilts his head. 

“I just like when you watch me” Sehun answers, leaning in to kiss Chanyeol’s neck and then sucking down hard to leave a mark. 

“Hm” Chanyeol hums, smirking down at him 

“You know..” Sehun continues as he takes off Chanyeol’s jacket “Lina isn’t so bad when she’s not talking”

“Really?” Chanyeol chuckles “I hadn’t noticed”

“She likes you” Sehun frowns 

“I think she wants to sleep with me” Chanyeol says, biting his lip “wonder if she’s any-”

Before he can finish, he’s cut off by Sehun grabbing him closer and smashing their mouths together. He smirks against Sehun’s lips. 

“You’re possessive” Chanyeol comments as he turns Sehun back around “I like it”

He bends Sehun over the sink and after pulling his jeans down. 

“God you’re gorgeous” Chanyeol groans 

“Hurry up” Sehun whines “we don’t have much time”

When Chanyeol is sure Sehun is ready, he removes his fingers and slams into him without a warning causing Sehun to choke out a moan

“You’re so big” Sehun moans

Chanyeol can’t help but smirk as he begins to thrust, gripping Sehun’s waist. Sehun was certain he wouldn’t be able to walk properly and his legs would definitely be sore the next day but it was worth it especially when he could hear Chanyeol’s breathing getting heavier with each thrust. 

“F-fuck ... deeper” Sehun whimpered 

Chanyeol obliged, pounding faster as he felt his orgasm approaching. After a few more powerful thrust, Sehun came, feeling dizzy but Chanyeol held him up.

“Holy shit” Sehun signed 

“I know” Chanyeol chuckled “Should’ve done that sooner”

Sehun rolls his eyes but leans in to steal another kiss before walking out the bathroom. 

xxxx

When they returned, Yixing definitely noticed Sehun was now limping a little and he had 3 dark bruises forming near his neck and Chanyeol had a mark forming by his collar bone. He blushed and downed another shot.

“You were gone for a while” Lina whined “I missed you”

Sehun rolled his eyes and took the drink Baekhyun handed him 

“You okay?” Minseok whispers and he nodded 

“Why?” Sehun asked 

“You’re limping” Minseok smirks and Sehun blushed

“Oh my God!” Minseok widened his eyes “you—”

Sehun shoved a shrimp into Minseok’s mouth and moved to listen to Junmyeon talk about buying a new car. He didn’t miss the wink from Chanyeol and he bit his lip. 

It was good to know that even around everyone else, he was always the centre of Chanyeol’s attention and now, he couldn’t wait to get home to their shared apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is this? i don’t know either 
> 
> my twitter is mrtnxu and my wattpad is cultbbybob


End file.
